


Journeyman

by Coww (croixsouillees), fishsicle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Episodic Narrative, Gen, HRBB14, M/M, Maybe Romance, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/pseuds/Coww, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsicle/pseuds/fishsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HRBB14 for Fishsicle] Bilbo is a gym leader, and is very sorry, Gandalf, but not at all interested in leaving his hometown to join the Elite Four.</p><p> That is until he encounters Thorin Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeyman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon AU - draft](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87587) by fishsicle. 



> Summary taken from the [original prompt.](http://fishsicle.tumblr.com/post/95416195507)  
> A million and one hearts dedicated to:  
> [Fishsicle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsicle/), who created this prompt for HRBB and whose patience I am grateful for. Her art is beautiful!  
> Panda and Ewe for making [HRBB](http://hobbitreversebang.tumblr.com/)  
> Shoutout to [Char](http://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/) for the beta work (check out her entries to HRBB too!)

 

Bofur found him at the parapet, standing by the wall that faced Dale. From here, the yellow lights glowed compellingly. Tonight, there were only two left. They stood side-by-side in amicable silence: it must be the evening bell, and dinner should be served now, but Bilbo couldn’t find his appetite.

 

Just two more lights – just two more competitors. There were four as of last night. Soon, it would be Bilbo’s turn.

 

A heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder and shook him, distracting him from his evening vigil. "He'll come,” Bofur smiled, though it seemed flatter than normal. There was little to smile about, these days. “Thorin’s strong, and he’ll be Champion soon enough, you know he will.Come to dinner, Bilbo, you need to be fed. Big day tomorrow and all that."

 

“Hm. I know,” Bilbo hummed, glancing one last time at the Arena before following him into Erebor. 

*

 

 

_“In recent events, incidences of wild Pokémon raiding homes are at a rise, particularly in the Gondor region and spreading to Rhovanion. Leading Pokémon behaviorist Professor Radagast attributes these attacks as a survival mechanism against the influx of Pokémon Breeding. Professor Radagast has proposed the necessity for a law to be passed to regulate and police over-breeding…”_

 

*

 

Life in the Shire was idyllic, all green, where everyone had predictable habits. Everyone knew everyone else and crime was unlikely, unless it is of the sort where the children steal greens from Farmer Maggot’s on a weekly basis, et cetera. Truth be told, it was all very phlegmatic, and its citizens resistant to change for its general disinclination in interacting outside of its borders (barring that of Bree) regardless of its source.

 

In fact, the most change that had happened in the last hundred years (or so they say) had only been some decades earlier: the establishment of a Pokémon Gym, completely accredited by the League with its own badges, et al. Despite that – or perhaps in spite of it, not even the occasional passing trainer could rouse the place out of its stupor.

 

Unfortunately, that could not be said of the vaunted Pokémon Professors.

 

"It is for business," Professor Gandalf stated, holding up a cream envelope with the Association emblem on its surface, "that I am here. I am looking for someone to join me in an adventure."

 

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End puffed at his pipe, a moue marking an otherwise neutral expression, though for posterity, let it not be said that Bilbo was in any way a bad host. He was a proper Baggins, a family known very well for their manners and nearly excessive daily routine. It was commonly known that anyone could set their watches to a Baggins and they would never miss an appointment.

 

That also meant that Bagginses were the least receptive to change. It rather made them ornery.

 

“ _No,_ ” said Bilbo slowly, taking his mail with him as he stood from his bench. It was rather early, and he was often found smoking and reading his mail around this time. “Had you come much earlier, some years ago, perhaps someone, mum perhaps, would be suited. But me? No, no- Bree would have someone for you, I’m sure of it. Good day. And- _no,_ ” he drew out the vowel as though addressing a particularly tenacious Growlithe and retreated into his house and slammed the door in Gandalf’s face.

 

Pokémon Professors. If there was any force of nature capable of changing a Baggins’ habit, it would be one of them.

 

*

 

 

_“The Pokémon Association, the White Council division has made no comment. We advise everyone to carry an adequately leveled Pokémon with them at all times for self-defence and report further incidences to your local authorities. In other news, the construction of the new Championship Stadium in Dale is reported to be near completion…”_

 

*

 

The fact of the matter is that Bilbo, by some trick of fate, bad life choices and by the authority of his parents’ will, became the sole proprietor of the Hobbiton Gym. It was his mother’s project, and Belladonna Took was the most adventurous of the Tooks, who were known to be very unpredictable: it was expected that at some point or other, they would eventually leave the Shire for an adventure before they returned and settled for good.

 

But what made Belladonna so different from her kin was that she was one of those few whom the Pokémon Professor called on a journey. Journeys involved travel across the world, catching Pokémon and battling with others for sport, raising a team of six and challenging gym leaders and gain Gym Badges as proof of their success.

 

Those with ambition strive for more than that – the position of Champion, the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. Win eight badges and proceed to the Champion’s turf, the Pokémon League and battle the Elite Four to unseat the current Champion.

 

Belladonna had earned the Nenya Badge before she retired to the Shire, where she married Bungo Baggins, who had built her Bag End as a courting gift and later the Hobbiton Gym as her life’s dream.

 

They died too early, and their son Bilbo inherited both their home and her dream, but not her motivation. And though Bilbo was a Gym Leader, it was never truly his calling.

 

*

 

There was too much space. Bag End in itself was more than suited for a couple with plans of having a brood of children, but as an only child and now the only one of his family, Bilbo had far too much to work with. With the added space set aside for the gym, it was too cavernous, too hollow to be comfortable.

 

The gym space was then reinvented into something more practical, more useful. After all, trainers who come by to get a badge were few and far between – either the handful of dedicated trainers collecting badges in a span of a year or the children in the Shire looking to earn a trophy with their first Pokémon.

 

No one takes the journey all that seriously. The world is too big, too dangerous for children to travel freely.

 

Instead, the gym’s space was turned part-time school grounds. It could be said that there were a number of them already available – teaching penmanship, mathematics and the sciences – so the gym was turned into Pokémon prep school for the local children. There were other establishments set aside for schooling, and for those who wanted to pursue higher learning there was always Rivendell Academy and the distant Lothlórien University.

 

The less stringent requirements for his school targeted at the younger crowd had an unintentional and unfortunate side-effect. Bag End was now overrun by children five days a week, for four hours in the morning and another in the afternoon. Despite Bilbo’s intentions, his neighbors took to sending their children to the Hobbiton Gym to distract them from mischief.

 

“Thirty minutes,” Bilbo said with a sigh, brushing his hand over Herdier’s head, the dog’s head butting into palm without taking his eyes from the pathway leading up to the school. “Do tell me when Drogo arrives.”

 

He left him to it, trusting his Pokémon to get the children properly corralled when they arrived. There were last-minute checks to do, to see if the desks were properly aligned, the windows opened and the floor swept, and Togepi reclaimed from a precarious top shelf.

 

*

 

The second wrinkle in Bilbo’s day came twenty-seven minutes later.

 

*

 

He was a rather handsome wrinkle, as they went. A head (or more, but Bilbo wasn’t counting that) taller than he, salt and pepper hair and well-built. Chiseled nose, well-built body, arresting blue eyes. A traveler’s cloak was clasped around his throat, his boots worn with time outdoors and a heavy traveler’s pack slung over a shoulder.

 

Six occupied Pokéballs gleamed at his belt.

 

_Strong,_ was Bilbo’s second thought, as the first didn’t bear thinking about.

 

“Welcome to the Hobbiton Gym.” He cleared his throat, letting the trainer into the gym, gesturing for Herdier to remain at the gate keep anyone from joining them. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, looking him over and fought the urge to straighten his back.

 

He wasn’t here to impress anyone, after all and, well, trainers do come and go.

 

“I challenge you to a Pokémon battle.” The voice was deep and Bilbo shivered, pushing the tables aside to make space. Bilbo turned to face his challenger, and saw the way the neutral expression turn into a confident smirk and a condescending tilt of the head. “I _do_ have six badges, so perhaps you might try to challenge me. That is, if you are the gym leader.”

 

Bilbo’s temper flared and he grasped three of his Pokéballs. “This is a four-on-four battle.”

 

*

 

_Arrogant._ That was the third impression he had for this challenger whose name he had yet to learn. Part of him chafed at his own lapse in manners but another part of him was too offended to care.

 

Being underestimated was something that Bilbo was used to. Hobbiton Gym was newest gym in the Association, in a matter of speaking, but with the lowest annual visitor count. His mother was a staunch supporter of the underdog, and so her gym was built on that same principle. The Hobbiton Gym’s Pokémon roster were all normal-types and even Bilbo could admit that compared to Magmar’s carelessly powerful Fireblast, it was doubtful that Lickilicky would overcome it despite the size difference.

 

Bilbo watched as Honchcrow was withdrawn, leaving Bilbo with two Pokémon left, and one more for the challenger. That little advantage wasn’t going to do much better, he thought grimly. Just one more move and Swablu was going to succumb to _Perish Song_.

 

_Arrogance_ , Bilbo admitted to himself, sweat beading down his neck and absorbed by the collar of his shirt, _within reason, but still annoying_. This man was strong, his team experienced, disciplined and each one a powerhouse that preferred the greatest offensive attack to overwhelm their opponents.

 

The challenger tossed in his last Pokémon, meeting Bilbo’s eyes across the battlefield. There were the beginnings of grudging respect in his expression, tempered with the determination of someone who wanted to win.

 

Bilbo wasn’t going to make it easy, and he always was able to give as good as he got.

 

“Swablu, _Perish Song._ ”

 

“Pupitar, _Crunch_.” Three turns.

 

Bilbo cringed at the damage and withdrew his Pokémon, then gestured for Herdier to take her place.

 

“Herdier, _Retaliate_.”

 

“ _Payback_.” Two turns.

 

“ _Take Down!_ ”

 

“ _Earthquake!”_ One. The impact shook the walls of the gym.

*

 

Bilbo frowned absently, occupied with applying Hi-Potions on bruises and bites, smoothing down the matted fluff of Swablu’s wing. He could hear the shrieks of children’s laughter from the open window but left Drogo on babysitting duty. He was glad that that no one wandered into the building during their battle. He shook his head and focused.

 

“I’m sorry you had to do this. Hobbiton doesn’t have a Pokémon Center.” It was an olive branch, of a sort. The table was occupied with the smaller mons and bottles of consumed Hi-Potions, and if he tilted his head he would be able to see past the challenger’s hip to Myrtle sharing a bowl of chow with the Lileep.

 

The man across him cleared his throat and Bilbo wrenched his eyes from his side up to his face. “That’s fine,” the man muttered, tossing away the refuse. His expression was odd. Soft. “I-... good match. I didn’t expect that.”

 

As one, they glanced to the side where Herdier – now Stoutland – was curled up, consuming more than twice in space. Bilbo beamed, proud. “Yes, thank-“

 

“It’s not common for Pokémon to evolve in civilization where they barely encounter stress and battles.”Bilbo’s frown returned, disapproval increasing. The man caught his expression and immediately backtracked. “That is- unless you journey. Thorin Durin.” He tipped his head.

 

Good enough. He nodded back, curt and still miffed. “Bilbo Baggins.”

 

Thorin seemed to be taking in the rest of the gym. He seemed distant, the aloofness from earlier returning. It seemed as though that was his usual demeanor. “When you mentioned that you didn’t have a Pokémon Center... would you know a place where I can stay?”

 

*

 

That should have been the end of an eventful day. But the doors to the gym opened again just as the Bagginses had the children settled in their seats – even against the glare of the sun, Bilbo would be able to recognize the pointed hat anywhere.

 

Drogo sent him a commiserating smile as he passed, distributing tins of colored pencils. “Busy day, huh? I’ll handle things today.”

 

Bilbo let out a sigh and joined the professor outside. They walked and sat on the bench together. “You’re tenacious, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a compliment. He dug into his waistcoat for his pipe and a lighter, packing it in before offering his stash. “I’m not interested.”

 

Thorin was a journeyman, though, now with his seventh badge. It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to think that he was going to complete it. Perhaps he was going to challenge the Elite Four. How far will his drive take him?

 

What would it be like, to watch him battle in the stadium?

 

Bilbo shook his head sharply, turning his head and meeting Gandalf’s eyes, bright and knowing. When the envelope reemerged, Bilbo reluctantly took it into hand and thumbed the seal.

 

Gandalf puffed out a ring of smoke. “Have you seen a man, surly, rude? He’s on a gym challenge journey, and I know that this was one of his stops.”

 

“Thorin?” He pulled out the data card and slipped it into his Xtranceiver. Its technology was behind the Holo casters in the market these days, but they were still supported by the manufacturer. His finger hovered over the new icon on the menu and clicked it. “Yes. He dropped by today and won his badge. He was going to the market for supplies – he’s staying the night. There’s also room for one more, if you need it.” What was one more guest, after all?

 

Gandalf hummed, looking down the hill. “Good. Very good. It would do you good to have an experienced companion.”

 

The Pokémon League logo appeared on the screen and replaced with a letter. He sucked in a sharp breath in surprise, rereading the missive until it made sense.

 

*

 

 

_“In other news, the Pokémon Association has announced the resignation of Smeagol from the Elite Four, citing personal reasons. Smeagol has declined to make a statement...”_

 

*

 

It was already nearing supper when Thorin walked into his home, bearing supplies and some of the fresh trout Bilbo asked him to get. He looked wary, glancing between Bilbo and Gandalf.

 

“Gandalf.” He greeted and brought the fish to the kitchen. “Bilbo, you look pale.” And hysterical, which they all deliberately ignored. “Are you going anywhere?”

 

Bilbo smiled wanly, gesturing at the mess that was his sitting room. Clothes, books and potions were strewn all over and while Lickilicky was making a valiant effort in minimizing the mess. “Yes! Well... that is...”

 

Thorin’s frown grew more pronounced and the wary look turned into suspicion. “Gandalf, what terrible news have you told Mr. Baggins?”

 

Gandalf looked between the two of them, openly showing his speculation. Bilbo ducked his head, feeling vaguely embarrassed. “Well, earlier today, I was just telling Bilbo of some Association business in Esgaroth that he has to attend. You see, he’s never stepped foot outside of the Shire. When he said that you’ve been acquainted, well. You’re headed that way yourself, aren’t you? I was thinking that you can accompany him along the way, and he you.

 

“You seem to be getting along well enough.”


End file.
